Entre la guerra y el amor
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: Básicamente, Dante y Lady comparten días de guerra y noches de amor... Y Nero, bueno... Lean y comenten. Solo para mayores de edad... No es súper loco lo que escribí, pero vale la pena aclararlo :D Este es mi primer fan-f (acepto críticas constructivas, no destructivas... no sean malitos :D Grax!)


**DE LA GUERRA AL AMOR**

Siempre era extraña la manera en la que terminaban las situaciones entre ellos. Si bien ambos trabajaban muy bien en equipo, los roces normales de la convivencia siempre aparecían, comenzando como simples reproches hasta llegar a un tono elevado de voz, en una discusión completamente sin sentido. Ahora, lo más raro de todo, era como toda esa ira, entre ojos rabiosos, insultos y gritos, de repente se transformaban en besos apasionados, desesperadas caricias y ropas desparramadas por toda la habitación. Sí. Luego de cada discusión, Dante y Lady terminaban enredados más que de costumbre, aunque literalmente, entre las sábanas.

Esta pasión entre los cazadores de demonios, ahora ya expertos, se había convertido en un hábito en los últimos dos meses; aunque no se atrevían a llamarlo relación ni mucho menos. Creían que solamente era una forma "sana" de quitarse todo el estrés del día, gritándose uno al otro y luego… terminar en la cama. Claro que Lady siempre dejaba abierta la posibilidad de dispararle en la cabeza cuando llegaba a su punto máximo de ebullición. Eso era todo. Simple y fácil.

Por supuesto, que ambos se las habían ingeniado para mantenerlo en secreto. Sabían que sus otros compañeros, Vergil, Trish y Nero, malinterpretarían las cosas; y ellos no estaban del todo seguros de cómo aclararlo sin sonar como unos completos estúpidos. Era mejor de esta manera. Más allá de que mantenerlo en secreto también había resultado fácil gracias a que su otro compañero en la casa, Nero, estaba tan ocupado en sus propios asuntos, que jamás notó diferencia alguna.

Los movimientos de sus cuerpos perdieron lentamente velocidad luego de llegado el punto máximo del clímax, entre jadeos y sudor. Dante colapsó encima de la joven mujer de ojos bicolor, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Creo un camino de besos suaves y débiles que va desde sus pechos, pasando por su clavícula, el cuello, la línea de la mandíbula, disfrutando a cada momento la inconfundible esencia de su piel mezclada con la de él, para finalmente centrarse en sus suaves, cálidos y rosados labios. Ella adoraba la forma en que un hombre de origen demoníaco como él, podía ser tan apasionado y al mismo tiempo ser tan suave y cuidadoso.

A pesar de que él había sido su primer hombre, nunca había imaginado sentir lo que ahora sin ninguna duda sentía con cada roce, cada beso y cada caricia. Todo parecía ser único e inigualable. Si, ella sabía que lo amaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Lady era demasiado orgullosa y obstinada como para admitirlo. Y al igual que Dante, en un lugar profundo y recóndito de su corazón, tenía miedo. Miedo de admitir semejante sentimiento y no ser correspondido por el otro. Creía que no sería capaz de soportar semejante rechazo. Ella ocultaba sus sentimientos detrás de una endeble fachada de chica ruda, poseedora de una gran lengua bífida y un carácter del demonio (valga la palabra). Y él… bueno, no lo ocultaba mucho mejor, detrás de esos comentarios con doble sentido, coqueteos que llegaban al extremo del acoso e insinuaciones perversas; aunque siempre trataba a casi todas las mujeres de la misma forma, con Lady siempre era aún más intencional y con otro propósito. Si, de eso estaba hecha su "relación" y la aceptaron de esa forma. Sexo simple y 'sin sentimiento'. O al menos eso creían.

Una vez que el peliblanco lujurioso se apartó de su amante, reposó a un costado de ella, cubriéndose con las sabanas pero dejando al descubierto su sensual marca "V" (Mejor conocida por Dante, como la flecha hacia el paraíso) Aunque él solo lo hacía por petición de ella, ya que le había insistido tener un poco de "sentido de la ubicación". Sonaba gracioso a pesar de lo que hacían cada noche. Él estaba sorprendido de cómo ella podía ser tan apasionada y salvaje haciendo el amor, pero tan tímida y pudorosa momentos luego.

Lady cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas y comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a él. Colocando rápidamente sus bragas y luego el sujetador.

Ella era más que consiente de la mirada penetrante del medio demonio sobre su espalda, lo que hizo que mantuviera un pequeño rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas, sabiendo perfectamente que él iba a hacer algún estúpido comentario para hacer esta situación lo más incómoda posible.

"¿Hoy no hay beso de buenas noches, nena?" Sonrió traviesamente, mientras tomaba las sabanas y tiraba de ellas ligeramente para traerla hacia él.

Los rápidos reflejos de la joven cazadora fueron suficientes para terminar de vestirse y levantarse, antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido. Ella no necesitaba esto ahora. ¿Por qué él actuaba de esa forma? Parecía que estaba intentando hacer más difícil la situación.

Lady odiaba irse por las noches como si nada hubiera pasado. Le dolía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse abrazada junto a él y dormir entre sus brazos. Incluso muchas veces, luego de cada fogoso encuentro, tuvo que contener en su garganta un "Te amo" que amenazaba con salir y arruinarlo todo.

Ella conocía muy bien a Dante. Él no era de tener relaciones a largo plazo y jamás se había visto envuelto en una relación seria, ni mucho menos y por alguna razón, ella lo comprendía.

En el pasado, a pesar de sus inútiles esfuerzos por evitar estas situaciones con él, de un momento a otro y de repente, sin saber cómo sucedió, cedió y perdió el control de su cuerpo; entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma. Ella lo amaba desesperadamente, y aunque le destrozaba el corazón ver como ella era solamente utilizada para saciar su sed de pasión y lujuria, sabía que esta era la única forma de tenerlo.

A su parecer, el Amor y el sexo, van de la mano pero son dos cosas completamente distintas y desde ya, el sexo con él era mejor que decir la verdad y arriesgarse a perder a su amigo… tal vez su único amigo.

"No" Contestó ella a secas mientras terminaba de abotonar la camisa. "Me voy a mi habitación y tú te quedas aquí"

Lady sabía que sonaba demasiado dura, incluso como una maldita perra, pero era el único modo de tratar con alguien tan testarudo y persistente como Dante. Aunque su actitud nunca lo detuvo en el pasado.

"Ey, solo decía" Levanto sus manos en defensa y sonrió "Que sueñes conmigo, nena" Reposó su brazo izquierdo sobre la frente y cerró los ojos para desaparecer de este mundo, al menos por esta noche.

"Se dice 'Que sueñes con los angelitos' y que yo recuerde tu eres todo lo contrario" Esbozó una media sonrisa mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

"Si, si, lo que sea" Bostezó, ignorando por completo su comentario.

Ella volteó para mirarlo una última vez antes de irse a su habitación. _Demonios, sí que es muy guapo, ¡demasiado!... Te amo, mi ángel. _Pensó, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, que solo reflejaba la amargura de tener que dejarlo solo en medio de la noche. Se deslizó suavemente por el costado de la cama y se inclinó un poco, besando suavemente la pálida mejilla del medio demonio. "Dulces Sueños" Susurró delicadamente y sin más que hacer, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró suavemente detrás de ella.

Al caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación Lady notó un extraño sonido que provenía de la planta baja, más exactamente de la puerta principal. Sus ojos se estrecharon en desconfianza, y bajó las escaleras cautelosamente, para averiguar que sucedía. Al hacer su camino, recordó que Nero había salido por unas horas, lo cual había sido bueno para la intimidad con Dante, pero ella recordó que habían sido unas cuantas horas antes y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por el joven cazador. _Quizás se topó con algunos demonios y el muy testarudo no fue capaz de avisar…_ Todo esa línea de pensamiento se desvaneció por completo en calma, cuando sintió al joven albino maldecir y protestar, sin poder colocar con precisión la llave dentro de la cerradura.

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué las hacen tan complicadas?" Dijo con voz pesada

Estaba bien borracho. Hasta las muelas. Lady sonrió al escucharlo y decidió terminar con la tortura del joven, abriéndole la puerta. Sorpresivamente, él se tambaleó hacia delante, cayendo pesadamente sobre la dama de ojos bicolor. Ella hizo su mejor intento por mantenerse erguida y se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de él, haciendo palanca con sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera, para evitar la caída. Nero se encontró abrazado a la mujer y la miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y el pelo un tanto revuelto.

"Hey… Hola" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Lady frunció la nariz al sentir tan de cerca el fuerte aliento a alcohol. Sí que estaba arruinado.

El pobre Nero no estaba teniendo una de sus mejores semanas. Había estado discutiendo mucho tiempo con el "Viejo", como él llama a Dante (le parecía un acuerdo justo ya que Dante lo molestaba llamándolo niño) porque él le estaba asignando trabajos que cualquier novato podría superar. Incluso alguien con conocimientos básicos en armas y lucha podía vencer a esas estúpidas criaturas. Y para colmar la semana, en la que se había mudado con él y la dama que ahora lo sostiene, el joven cazador había cortado su relación con Kyrie.

Al parecer luego de los acontecimientos sucedidos en Fortuna, el joven cazador y su preciada Kyrie habían salido en un par de citas, nada más.

Lo que sucedía realmente, es que Nero no se le hace fácil demostrar los sentimientos y aunque su corazón dice y siente unos deseos enormes de demostrarle todo lo que la chica significa para él, su cerebro controla el peor de sus miedos. Él se convence más de una vez, con la tonta excusa de que teme por la seguridad de Kyrie estando cerca de él y su nueva naturaleza como demonio. Aunque en un lugar muy profundo de su corazón, él sabe perfectamente que teme blanquear sus sentimientos y no ser correspondido con la misma intensidad. Sonaba tonto, pero así lo creía Nero y eso fue construyendo una enorme barrera entre ambos. La distancia los llevó a tomar caminos por separado.

"¡Uff!... Nero ¿Cuánto bebiste?" Frunció el ceño Lady mientras todavía lo sostenía para evitar su caída al suelo.

"Hahaha… Solo un poco, me hizo bien el viaje en motocicleta… aunque ahora estoy un poquito mareado…" El joven medio demonio abría y cerraba abruptamente sus ojos en lagos pestañeos para evitar quedarse dormido parado.

"Shhh… habla bajo, ¿Quieres que Dante se despierte? ¡¿Y cómo es eso que viniste manejando tu motocicleta?!"

"Shhh… despertarás a Dante…" Sonrió el joven mientras pasaba peligrosamente sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Lady para abrazarla y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro.

Lady abrió los ojos dramáticamente en asombro y se congeló en shock cuando sintió las intrépidas manos del joven en la cintura trayéndola hacia su pecho. Nero estaba actuando completamente desinhibido con ella, aunque desde ya que estaba ebrio. Curiosamente, en este momento, se parecía mucho a Dante, aunque su viejo compañero actuaba de esa forma sin estar borracho.

"Okay, creo que debes irte a dormir ahora mismo" Dijo la dama, arqueando su espalda lejos del pecho de Nero.

"Genial… llévame a la cama entonces" Dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella dejo escapar un bufido. No solo tenía que lidiar con las insinuaciones y provocaciones de Dante (que según ella, él la provocaba para llevarla a la cama… Duh!), sino que ahora debía hacer el papel de niñera con el joven cazador y su ahora, desinhibidas hormonas. Lady lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo, colocándolo por encima de sus hombros y con fuerza tiró del joven para hacer su camino escaleras arriba. Tambaleando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, el corto paseo hacia las escaleras, se había transformado en un viaje interminable.

Y al parecer, Nero no comprendía mucho la única regla que Lady imponía constantemente a todos y cada una de las personas que se les acercaba. "NUNCA… PERO NUNCA, INVADAS MI ESPACIO PERSONAL SIN MI PERMISO". Las fuertes palabras de Lady retumbaban en algún lejano puesto en su cerebro, pero sus sentidos estaban tan maltratados y su mente estaba tan nublada por el alcohol, que cuando atinó a subir el primer escalón, incluso con Lady ayudándolo con un brazo tendido sobre sus hombros; el joven cazador perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia un costado. Con tanta mala suerte que para evitar su caída, empujó a la dama contra la pared y su 'intrépida' mano diabólica terminó apoyada en el pecho izquierdo de Lady.

Ella abrió los ojos en shock y su boca también en conjunto con la inesperada reacción de Nero.

"Ups… lo siento" Sonrió pesadamente el joven peliblanco.

Lady no lo pensó ni una milésima de segundo, tomó la mano de diablo y la retorció hasta llevarla a la parte posterior de la espalda de Nero. Debe haber dolido bastante o el joven estaba sensible, porque dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de desesperación al ver su mano atrapada entre la ira de la dama de ojos bicolor.

"¡Dije que lo sentía!" Frunció el ceño, mientras que la miraba por encima del hombro.

"Y yo te dejé bien en claro, NO TOCAR SIN MI PERMISO. Pero eso no te detuvo… ¿O sí?" La frase fue expulsada de su boca como si escupiera veneno. Sus dientes apretados parecían que harían estallar su cerebro si solo apretara un poco más. "Ahora, vas a dejar tus manos quietas, y te voy a llevar a tu habitación, sin ruidos ni quejas… ¿Entendiste?" Amenazó.

"Si…Mamá" Dijo Nero que al parecer estaba disfrutando hacerla enojar.

Lady gruñó al ver la impertinencia del joven, pero se contuvo de reaccionar de manera aún más violenta. Ella sabía que Nero estaba ebrio y que él no actuaba así normalmente. Mucho menos con ella. Así que decidió hacer caso omiso a sus palabras y le soltó el agarre.

Luego de su largo y sinuoso camino hasta la habitación, Lady permitió que Nero se desplomara en su propia cama. Él estaba atento mirando el techo de su habitación, pestañeando lenta y pausadamente, al parecer tenía sueño pero aún no se quería dormir. La dama, comenzó a quitarle una de sus botas.

"Debí hacerlo…" Nero rompió el silencio.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Debí decírselo…" Respiró profundamente, como si la melancolía le pesara en su pecho.

"¿Decirle que… y a quién?" Continuó Lady un tanto confundida.

Suspiró "Decirle a Kyrie lo mucho que la amo…" Miró hacia un costado.

"Oh, eso…" Rodó sus ojos casi como diciendo lo obvio. Una vez que terminó de luchar con una bota, se dedicó a quitar la otra.

"Ella…" Frunció el ceño, estaba enojado y frustrado y no solo eso, odiaba sentirse tan débil y pequeño.

"¿Ella?"

"…"

"¿Te dormiste?" Ella susurró

"No. Ella… está con otro. La vi, en el mismo bar al que iba conmigo, con otro. Ella sonreía y acariciaba la mano de otro. ¡Maldita perra!"

"Ey… shh… No creo que sea tan grave, quizás es solo un amigo" Lady intentaba calmar la angustia del chico. Aunque a quien quería engañar. Ella se hubiera sentido igual o peor si hubiera visto a Dante en la misma situación que Nero encontró a Kyrie.

"Si lo es. Ella se siente bien junto a otro. Sonríe y es feliz. Y yo, aquí tirado en mi cama, hediendo a alcohol y siendo desvestido por una loca que casi me rompe el brazo" Sonaba como si estuviera aburrido.

"Okaaay… Eso no fue agradable. Tenía que ponerte límites, ¿no? ¡Además no sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones o porque te estoy ayudando!" Lady frunció el ceño y soltó el pie de Nero bruscamente contra la cama. Estaba enojada ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? El muy desagradecido la había ofendido tocándole un pecho y aunque estuviera ebrio, eso no justificaba sus acciones, ¿o sí?

"Hey, no tienes que ser tan temperamental…" bromeó Nero haciendo que la cazadora sintiera un inconfundible calor de rabia en su rostro.

Lady cerró los puños con fuerza a los costados del cuerpo y se tensó, tratando de evitar saltarle encima al muchacho y golpearlo hasta el cansancio. Ella suspiró profundamente y continuó quitándole la otra condenada bota.

"Mira quien habla" Suspiró la morocha.

"¿yo? Yo no soy temperamental" Gruñó Nero

"No, claro que no" Rodó los ojos mientras comentaba con sarcasmo.

"¡No!"

Lady sonreía ante la negativa del 'Niño caprichoso'

"Okay, no. Ahora quédate quieto. Estoy luchando con esta maldita bota y tú no ayudas"

"No me interesa" Suspiró con cansancio. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. "Tengo problemas más importantes"

"Okay. Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte, porque será la primera y la última vez que me oigas diciéndotelo… Kyrie te ama ¿Okay? Ella no te está engañando. Se de muy buena fuente de que ese tipo con el que la viste es solo un amigo. Y creo que es gay…"

SI. Lady le estaba mintiendo al pobre Nero. Pero es que ya estaba cansada de sus quejas y la verdad es que quería irse a dormir. ¡Eran las 2:15 AM por dios santo! Además, aunque no fuera buena dando concejos, mucho menos los que respectan al corazón, quizás el intento valdría la pena para que el joven cazador se fuera a dormir de una buena vez y lo más probable es que por la mañana no recuerde absolutamente nada.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Preguntó con voz ingenua "Nahh, me estás mintiendo para que no me sienta un completo idiota"

"¿Por qué te mentiría yo? Además, ya eres un completo idiota, no es necesario que yo te mienta para saberlo" Sonrió Lady.

Nero abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró inmediatamente sin saber que decir.

Luego de que finalmente Lady lograra quitar la condenada bota, obligó a Nero a sentarse para quitarle el abrigo.

"Creo que deberías decirle la verdad" Rompió el silencio la Dama.

"¿Qué verdad?"  
"Que la amas" _Que bien, has lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo hago, ¿verdad, Lady?_

"¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?" frunció el ceño

"Que vuelva contigo, ¡Duh! ¿Acaso no estas escuchando todo lo que te digo?"

Nero dejó escapar un bufido de protesta.

"Ella ya sabe que la amo"

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"No… Pero no es necesario. Ella sabe que la amo" A pesar de estar ebrio, Nero era consciente de lo estúpido que estaba sonado.

"A veces es necesario decirlo. Se siente muy bien cuando alguien que te importa mucho te hace sentir querido e importante para él" Continuó Lady en tono maternal.

"¿Él?"

"O ella" Se apresuró a decir. _¡Uff!_

"¿Qué pasaría si se lo digo y ella no siente lo mismo por mí?"

"Ella siente lo mismo por ti, Nero"

"¿Y si no?" Puso ojos de cachorro.

"Y si no… ¡Tendrás que vivir con ello! ¡Por dios santo, Nero! No tengo todas las respuestas a tus condenadas preguntas" Allí se terminó el tono maternal y con ello la paciencia.

"¡Okay, ya! No te cabrees… Dios ¿Qué hombre quisiera estar contigo? Susurró la última frase.

"¡Muchos!" _Okay ¿Y ahora quien está siendo infantil? _"Además, ¿Eres gallina, o qué?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?" Lady bajó el tono agresivo.

Nero la observó detenidamente y sintió una punzada de honestidad en su pecho.

"Si" Susurró muy avergonzado. Aunque Lady lo escuchó muy claro.

Ella se sentó a un costado de la cama junto a él y corrió un mechón de cabello plateado que caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos azules hielo, casi de una manera protectora y cuidadosa. Algo que ella nunca había hecho con nadie.

"Escucha… Sé que tienes miedo. Pero el amor es así ¿Sabes? Si nunca arriesgas nada, no ganarás nada ¿Comprendes?... Y tú quieres ganar el corazón de Kyrie ¿Verdad?"

"¿Y si la pierdo para siempre?" Nero se sonrojó

"¿Y si la ganas para siempre?" Lady sonrió tranquilamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante y las palabras de Lady hacían mella en sus cabezas. Nero estaba algo confundido y aunque no podía pensar con claridad en este estado, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana para tomar esa importante decisión. No es que fuera a ir corriendo locamente hacia la casa de Kyrie para decirle lo mucho que la ama a las 2:19 AM.

Incluso a Lady sus propias palabras la estaban haciendo reflexionar. ¿Qué sucedería si le dijera a Dante lo que siente por él? Por un instante la cazadora sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, creyendo que estaba muy cansada y que ya era hora de ir a dormir.

"Ahora, a dormir" Dijo la joven de ojos bicolor mientras le daba un leve empujoncito en el hombro para que se recostara. Nero se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su almohada y suspiró dramáticamente del cansancio.

"Wow… sí que todo me da vueltas" Dijo un tanto divertido.

"Espera a ver cómo te sentirás mañana por la mañana" Sonrió Lady mientras lo cubría con una manta.

Aunque ella tenía el aspecto de una arpía malvada, a veces se sentía como una especie de hermana mayor de Nero. A pesar que no lo conocía mucho, ambos se llevaban bastante bien, al menos cuando no estaba Dante merodeando por allí generando discusiones entre ellos. Ella esperaba poder conocerlo un poco más en el futuro y que esta noche no la recordara, ya que había invadido demasiado su espacio personal. Pero aun así, no iba a odiarlo por su actitud de esta noche, después de todo… estaba ebrio.

"Gracias" Nero admitió tímidamente.

"De nada" Sonrió Lady, mientras se dirigió al baño de Nero. Trajo con ella un cubo de basura y lo colocó a un costado de la cama.

"¿Para qué es eso?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"¿Para qué?" Sonrió Lady "¿Creí que Dante te había enseñado a beber? De todos modos, en un rato descubrirás porqué lo dejé allí. Lo bueno es que no comes mucho…hehe… Dulces sueños"

Con esa simple aclaración, Lady dejó a Nero un tanto confundido y se retiró hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Al caminar por el pasillo, Lady se detuvo en la entrada a la habitación de Dante, ahora la puerta estaba medio abierta. Ella se asomó para verlo una vez más antes de ir a dormir.

Ahí se encontraba. Dormido dándole la espalda. Su pálida piel relucía con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Su pelo color plata un poco revuelto. Las sabanas cubrían su espalda baja y se deslizaban fuera de la cama, como una pierna se encontraba al descubierto. Cada marcado músculo se definía aún más con las sombras. Se veía tan tentador. A pesar de que estaba roncando. Aun así, muy tentador.

Repentinamente y casi sin previo aviso, Lady se sintió con mucho más coraje en el medio de la noche. Se escabulló hacia la cama, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones cortos. Serpenteó por debajo de las sabanas y lentamente pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Dante, abrazándolo cariñosamente. Los ronquidos del demonio cesaron al mismo tiempo que sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal. Lady comenzó un camino de besos húmedos y calientes guiados por su columna. Sus labios hacían contacto con la piel acompañados por una leve caricia de su lengua; dejando atrás pequeñas marcas húmedas. Dante dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando sintió las caricias de Lady. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, giró sobre su espalda para encontrar el rostro de la cazadora con una sonrisa llena de pura seducción.

"¿Vienes por el segundo round, nena?" Sonrió traviesamente mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la cintura y la traía más hacia él.

Lady se ruborizó al darse cuenta que ella fue quien inició esta vez. La mayoría de las veces, Dante fue quien la tomaba por sorpresa cada vez que ella le estaba gritando con una apasionado beso para silenciarla, y bueno, ahora ella estaba dando el primer paso.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se apresuró a sellar sus labios en los de él. El beso era apasionado y casi desesperado. Lo necesitaba. Ella necesitaba besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor con toda la ternura y la pasión que ella siente por él.

Al parecer la charla con Nero, mejor dicho sus propias palabras, habían resultado ser el último empujoncito que precisaba para que esta vez, su cuerpo y su mente trabajen en conjunto a su corazón. Todo su ser ahora estaba más que dispuesto a declarar honestamente todos sus sentimientos hacia Dante. No había más dudas. Ella le diría cuanto lo ama, a pesar de su irracional miedo.

Después de todo, Lady es Lady, y ella siempre había enfrentado todas las adversidades de su vida; incluso las que le generaban miedo.

Dante no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver la reacción de Lady y rápidamente se puso por encima de ella igualando su nivel de energía y velocidad. Se apresuró a quitarle el sujetador mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello con avidez. A medida que el camino de besos se alargaba hacia el sur de su cuerpo, bajando por su bien tonificado estómago, sus manos acariciaban los costados del torso, bajando lentamente hasta encontrar la ropa interior, la tomó con ambas manos y la deslizó fuera. En el camino, Lady respiraba pesadamente así como se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Dante se posicionó por encima de la dama, admirando su hermoso cuerpo. Ansiaba volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Pero repentinamente, algo hizo eco en su cabeza. Se frenó en seco, sosteniendo el peso de su torso con los brazos extendidos y manos apoyadas sobre la cama a los costados de la cabeza de ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Lady con impaciencia, respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué te sucede a ti, Lady?" Pidió agitadamente mientras la observaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza.

"N-Nada…" Su voz sonó tan temblorosa, que Lady mentalmente se maldijo. Sabía que sonaba poco creíble y que estaba mintiendo. ¡_Okay, si lo admito! Creo que no estoy preparada para decírtelo todavía…_

Toda esa confianza que había preparado antes de asumir su posición en la cama, se desvaneció por completo cuando Dante se lo preguntó. Por alguna razón la mirada de él la ponía muy incómoda. Sin ninguna duda, el medio demonio sabía que algo le ocultaba y ahora era más que evidente con su extraña reacción.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de tal modo que el silencio que las siguió era casi sepulcral. Dante conocía a Lady lo suficiente para saber cuándo le estaba ocultando algo y definitivamente esta era una de esas ocasiones.

"Sé que me ocultas algo, Lady y quiero saber que es" Afirmó sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

"No te oculto nada, Dante"

Lady pestañeó y por un momento dirigió su mirada a un costado para tratar de calmar las ansias, ya que la mirada del demonio la estaba consumiendo de a poco. _¿Por qué demonios no puedo decírselo?... ¡Okay! Lo admitiré, pero mejor otro día, cuando esté mejor preparada y sepa cómo decírselo… ¡Ahora sal de ahí, Lady! _El cerebro de Lady le había declarado la guerra a sus emociones y ahora ella se encontraba en una disputa interna sobre qué hacer. ¿Admitir y esperar que algo bueno salga de todo esto o Salir corriendo y esperar que otra oportunidad se presente _"Y quedar como una cobarde"?_ Al parecer Lady optó por la segunda opción… _¡Al demonio el orgullo! Me voy de aquí… _

"Okay, al parecer tú tienes ganas de hablar, y yo obviamente tenía en mente otra cosa… Así que mejor me voy a mi habitación" Lady sonrió esperando ser lo más convincente posible, dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla "Dulces sueños" Añadió medio vacilante.

Ella intentó salir de esa posición creyendo que sería fácil escapar de Dante y su pregunta; pero él estaba bien despierto por culpa de ella y muy caliente, también por culpa de ella; así que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. No al menos que le diera una buena razón para hacerlo.

"Oh, no no… no irás a ninguna parte sin antes contestar mi pregunta" Sonrió maliciosamente mientras la tomaba por las muñecas ejerciendo solo la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla aprisionada contra la cama.

"¡Dante! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame ahora!"

Lady se sorprendió al ver la decisión del demonio e intentó forzar su escape, pero no había forma. Estaba perfectamente acorralada y sin escapatoria.

"Contéstame"

"No" Frunció el ceño, mientras sus mejillas se volvía mil tonos colorados.

"Si no me contestas, te quedarás encerrada en esta habitación conmigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Tú eliges" Sonrió. Él amaba hacerla enojar, era muy entretenido.

Lady volvió a hacer un estúpido intento por escapar, pero solo empeoraba la situación, ya que cada vez que ella se retorcía debajo de él, sus caderas y ambos cuerpos se friccionaban entre sí, haciendo que el calor y la presión arterial de ambos aumenten significativamente.

"¿Sabes que estás empeorando las cosas allí abajo, muñeca?" Dante esbozó una sonrisa, mientras señalaba con sus ojos la situación allí abajo, donde al parecer sus caderas se moldearon una a la otra y casi se fundían entre sí.

"¡Okay, ya! Voy a decírtelo… Pero no me culpes si no es lo que quieres escuchar"

La cazadora dejó de luchar contra su agarre y de repente sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho. Allí estaba el miedo otra vez. La presión en su pecho hacía parecer que su capacidad era insuficiente para soportar tal confesión. Pero de todos modos lo haría. Ya era hora de ponerle fin a su miedo y con ello dejar las posibilidades en manos del destino.

Lady aclaró su garganta y respiró profundamente mientras que Dante la observaba detenidamente. Adoraba ver la concentración de la cazadora. Sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas le daban calidez a su pálida piel. Su cabello ébano caía un poco despeinado sobre su rostro y solo algunos mechones de cabellos cortos ocultaban vagamente sus exóticos ojos, el izquierdo rojo apasionado y el derecho azul celestial. La mirada de la cazadora vagó por la habitación solo un poco hasta focalizarse nuevamente en esos preciosos ojos azules que la estaban observando todo el tiempo, con ese cautivador y especial brillo. Ella lo miró fijamente y sin más preámbulos continuó con su voz sonando de manera suave pero rápida, como si estuviera quitando una bandita de su piel.

"Te amo" Finalmente declaró sintiendo repentinamente la liberación de la presión en su pecho, a pesar de que todavía no había conseguido una respuesta del medio-demonio.

Dante abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y tragó una bocanada profunda. Ella tomó esta reacción de él como una negativa e inmediatamente corrió su rostro hacia un costado. Se sentía muy avergonzada y un tanto dolida, a pesar de que él no había logrado conecta una sola de sus neuronas para poder decir una sola palabra.

"Ahora. ¿Me puedes dejar ir, por favor?" Comentó Lady con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos y siquiera sabía cómo sería todo en la mañana. Ahora solo había roto el corto silencio desde su confección, el cual había parecido horas. Naturalmente, sentir su cadera pegada a la de ella, el fuerte agarre de las manos contra sus muñecas y la respiración en su oreja, no estaba ayudando a la situación en absoluto.

Lady sintió la cercanía de su boca a la oreja, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo cuando los labios rozaron el lóbulo, tentativamente.

Si él estaba intentando burlarse de ella, no estaba muy segura, pero si así lo era, se las vería con la fiera más salvaje de todas. Jamás le perdonaría la vida si él jugara con sus sentimientos. No de esta forma, cuando ella se sentía totalmente vulnerable.

"Yo también te amo" Susurró, así como corrió detrás de la oreja un pequeño mechón de cabello negro que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo.

Ella rápidamente volvió su cara y encontró esos hermosos ojos que la miraban fijamente. El medio demonio tenía una expresión tranquila marcada en su rostro, sus labios levemente curvados como una sonrisa verdadera y la chispa de sus ojos color hielo eran el fiel reflejo de la confesión que acababa de hacer.

No se podría decir quien fue el primero en besar al otro. Lo que sí era seguro, que ahora, luego de tantos miedos e indecisiones, ambos cazadores dieron a conocer sus sentimientos y se sentían más conectados que nunca.

Con una leve caricia que recorrió el rostro de la dama, Dante la besó delicadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho y Lady sintió un terrible alivio, con alegría y muchas otras sensaciones mezcladas, aunque la más notoria de todas fue el amor. Sentirse amada y protegida, era lo que durante muchos años había esperado y finalmente lo había conseguido. Lo habían conseguido.

Segundos después de que terminara un tonto juego de besos y caricias, mientras ambos repetían constantemente ´Te amo', casi como si no pudieran creer lo que se estaban diciendo, los cazadores de demonios hicieron el amor con la misma intensidad y pasión desenfrenada de siempre.

El sol se asomó en el horizonte en una temprana mañana de verano, mientras que en Devil May Cry todo estaba en un tranquilo silencio.

Un molesto rayo de luz que se filtró a través de la ventana en la habitación de Dante, hizo gemir en protesta a Lady que aun reposaba en calma, con sus ojos forzadamente cerrados. Ella estiró su brazo para abrazar al hombre que había reposado a su lado toda la noche, y sintió el espacio vacío aunque las sabanas aun contenía un poco de su calor.

La dama se alzó sobre sus codos, sus ojos aun entrecerrados a causa de la molesta claridad, su cabello un tanto revuelto y su cuerpo bastante exhausto. Buscó con su mirada hacia todos lados de la habitación y no lo encontró. Pero en ese instante, cuando sus sentidos vuelven, distingue la puerta del baño entre abierta y una pequeña nube de vapor que sale de la habitación, sin mencionar el ahora reconocible sonido de la ducha encendida.

De repente, Lady sonrió maliciosamente al sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, pensando en una buena cantidad de cosas malas y traviesas. Rápidamente se puso de pie y sigilosamente caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Se asomó lentamente y allí encontró el objetivo primario de todos sus sueños. Detrás de la cortina de la ducha, lavando su cabello plateado, estaba él.

Ella caminó lentamente, casi al asecho y se metió muy despacio dentro de la ducha. Al verlo completamente desnudo y mojado, no pudo evitar la tentación de tomarlo en un abrazo por detrás, para sentir su firme espalda en su pecho y besar con avidez la cálida piel.

"Te estaba esperando" Sonrió Dante, mientras giraba para encontrarse con la dueña de sus noches y ahora de sus días completos.

Ambos se abrazaron bajo la lluvia y continuaron los besos y las caricias en lo que parecía un interminable y cursi sueño.

Quizás era extraño como terminaban las discusiones entre ellos. Sí. Probablemente, era confuso para los demás ver sus acaloradas discusiones. Pero ahora todo estaba más claro que el agua para ellos. Su amor incondicional a pesar de todo, fue la principal razón por la cual después de pelear seguían eligiéndose mutuamente, como amigos en las buenas y en las malas… como compañeros de guerra… como amantes en la cama, y ahora sin ninguna duda… como amantes de por vida.


End file.
